Just Run
by hayytsuharu
Summary: Run, run, run. Run and remember, as fast as you can. / Rated T / DLDR, RnR?


**Fanfiction: Just Run** **© Ha-kun / Hatsu Haru (Id: 4626177)**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui**

 _*. Crime, Murder, Sadistic, Gory thing, maybe OOC._

 _*. Rated T+_ (+16)

 _*. Don't Like, Don't Read._

* * *

 _Lari... Lari... Terus berlari...  
Tapi... Kenapa aku berlari?  
Aku... Kenapa aku... Lupa semuanya?_

 _Terus berlari tanpa mengingat apapun...  
...Mimpi, kah?  
Tapi..._

 _Tanganku...berdarah. Entah kenapa. Ini aneh...  
Kalau ini mimpi,  
...Tidak ada rasa sakit, 'kan?  
Tanganku ini..._

...Ittai—  
 _Ini nyata!  
Tapi, kenapa aku... terus berlari tanpa ingat apapun?  
Bahkan aku tidak ingat cara berpikir dan mengingat!_

 _Sial...  
Aku harus ingat sesuatu.  
Mari coba dari hal mendasar.  
Um... Nama, nama?_

 _Uh—eh... Nama...  
Siapa namaku?  
Aku... Namaku...  
...aku lupa. Argh.  
Betapa bodohnya orang amnesia yang terus berlari tanpa tahu apa yang sedang terjadi._

 _Mungkinkah...  
...Cuci otak?_

 _Tidak. Setidaknya aku harus mencoba mengingat sesuatu._

 _Mari kembali ke masalah nama. Kurasa namaku diawali dari huruf 'Ta'...  
...Um...  
...eh, masa' sih...  
Kenapa aku tidak yakin?  
...Uh, kenapa aksara Jepang banyak yang mirip, sih?  
'Ta', atau... 'Na'?_

 _Ah—benar! 'Na'!  
'Na'! 'Na'! 'Na'...  
Natsu? Nakura? Nakanishi? Nakamura? Nagato?  
Na... Gisa...? nagisa?  
...Kurasa yang terakhir yang benar._

 _Oke, Nagisa, coba kau ingat-ingat lagi._

 _Alasan kenapa aku berlari...  
Ujiankah?  
...Tidak, aku tidak akan berlari seperti ini.  
Festival olahraga?  
Tidak ada festival olahraga di malam hari.  
Assassinasi? Sepertinya berkaitan...  
Oh! Pembunuh!  
Ada pembunuhan di sini._

 _Lalu... Kenapa lengan ini terluka?  
Hum... Tembakan?  
Tidak. Lukanya terlalu lebar.  
Err... Tergores? Tersayat?  
—Ah! Aku ingat!  
Ini luka tusukan pisau._

 _Pisau... Kenapa pisau?  
Hubungannya dengan berlari?  
Ng... Kurasa tadi aku di sebuah ruangan...  
Bersama seorang wanita yang asing...  
Dia tersenyum, lalu...  
Pisau. Aku ingat pisau itu, ada di...  
Ada pada wanita itu. Pisaunya di...  
Di lehernya, kurasa?  
Pisau itu memotong nadi wanita itu... Darah menyembur ke segala arah, dan wanita itu ambruk seketika di depanku._

 _Pembunuhan...  
Ada pembunuhan di sini..._

 _Setelah itu... Seorang pria menghampiriku, berteriak dengan pisau di tangannya.  
Wajahnya bermotif karena terkena cipratan darah wanita tadi, dan dia...  
Oh, dia mengayunkan pisaunya ke arahku, dan saat itu juga tanganku terluka karena kugunakan untuk menangkis._

 _...Lalu, aku melompat keluar melalui jendela, dan akhirnya sekarang aku di sini terus berlari._

 _Bagus. Kurasa aku mulai mengerti situasinya._

 _Mari kita lihat sekeliling...  
Kumpulkan tenagamu, Nagisa...  
Daaan yang benar saja!  
Pria itu!  
Pria itu tak lebih dari satu kilometer jauhnya!  
Gawat—dia cepat dan aku mulai merasa nyeri di telapak kakiku!  
Bukit ini tidak cukup ramai tempat persembunyian...  
Dan tidak ada waktu untuk bersembunyi!_

 _Ugh, sementara aku sibuk berpikir, kenapa cepat sekali ia menyusul?!  
Aku sudah sejauh ini dan dia hanya 500 meter di belakangku!  
Aku bisa melihat sinar bulan sabit yang terpantul dari pisaunya,  
GawatgawatgawatgawatGAWATGAWAT—_

 _Siaaal... Aku mulai mendengar derap kakinya di atas rerumputan kering...  
Aku kelelahan dan langkahku mulai tidak seimbang...  
Bahaya, bahaya, bahaya!  
Dia semakin dekat... Semakin dekat..._

 _Ayo, Nagisa... Cepat...  
Lebih cepat... Lebih ce—_

"Argh!"

 _Dia mendapatkanku dan kami berguling di atas tanah,  
Ugh... Lupakan tentang tanganmu!  
Itu! Pisaunya! Pisaunya!  
Apa? Dimana? Dada? Perut?_

 _Aah! Muncrat!  
Pisaunya terus menusuk, keluar, masuk, keluar, masuk..._

 _Oh, tidak...  
Lagi-lagi..._

Nagisa berdiri, tubuh terkoyak dan organ dalam tercabik berceceran di bawahnya. Sebuah pisau menancap lurus berlumuran darah.

Apa yang terjadi, Nagisa?

 _Yeah... Kurasa aku membunuh seseorang lagi._

* * *

 _Well_ , beginilah seharusnya seorang assassin bekerja, _right_?  
 _Mind to review?_

 _A_ _ôut, '15.  
_ _ **Id:**_ **4626177** _, sign out._


End file.
